Ashoka
Ashoka, more commonly known as "Drunk Doctor Ashoka", is the of the Blooming Pirates, haling from an unknown island before settling on Swanni, a small island found within the seas of . Because he was found without any memory, he was renamed by the king of the island as Ashoka, as well as giving him the position of the Royal Doctor. He is the first member to join the crew, being there when the Blooming Pirates were formed. After the the king believing that Ashoka would be happier with Apostle on his journey, Ashoka joined the pirate crew, seeing that there was no more reason to stay on the island. He consumed the Hana Hana no Mi, which he uses to excel his medical prowess by doing things a normal doctor is incapable of doing. The Blooming Pirates are the primary protagonists of Green Ocean, often finding themselves in situations that they've either caused intentionally, or accidentally, attracting the attention of the World Government, Imperial Government, as well as other pirate crews. Because of their increasing power and dangerous antics, they eventually become one of the most infamous pirate crews in the world. Appearance Ashoka is a tall thin, yet muscular, Caucasian male human with medium-length spiky silver hair that protrudes in several directions. A long strand of hair can be seen hanging from the front of his face, reaching to about eye level, sometimes getting in his eye, annoying him. He has a light shade of violet as his iris. Around the perimeter of his eye, he has a black outline, most likely from lack of sleep, but he claims that he's always had it. Unknown to him as to why, he has a burn mark on his face that extends to about his chest. He was told that he's had it before being found on the shores of Swanni. He also has a similar burn mark on his back, but it's much larger and is only found on the upper portion of his back. Ashoka tends to keep himself very clean, claiming that as a doctor, he needs to be healthy so his patients do not end up getting sick from him. Another reason is that he must keep his saliva from becoming tainted, due to its mutation. He can sometimes be found with drool on the left side of his mouth, but it isn't something he can control. He often keeps a toothpick in his mouth, using it for picking out food, or for his quick surgeries. Despite being a doctor, his appearance makes Ashoka look like as though he is apart of a gang. He wears a dark red biker's shirt with large shoulder pads. The shirt itself is kept very clean, capable of keeping water and unnecessary substances off it, as though it ate the Sube Sube no Mi. Several large grey beads can be found on the shirt, being made of a very durable and heavy material. The shirt opens up at around the torso area, and shows off some of his physique. It is not very long, however, as one could see part of his stomach, as well as the top portion of his thighs. The shirt has a collar that extends to below the chin area. His pants seem to be made of the same material. The grey beads are also found on the sides of the pants, extending all the way down to the end of the pants. Unlike his shirt, Ashoka's pants are long enough to reach his shoes, but seem to be much longer than he needs them to be. He wears suede shoes made out of the same material, as well as having the same color. After the timeskip, while Ashoka himself didn't change much, save for his hair style, as his hair protrudes more backwards, and now he has two strands of hair in front of his face, as opposed to the one prior to the timeskip. He has discarded his old attire, and has gained a black trench coat and long pants. They both seem to be made of the same material as his old outfit, having the same properties of slickness and its reflecting nature. The trench coat opens up in the middle, showing off his upper body, while his arms are completely covered in long sleeves, save for his hands. Near the end of the sleeves, there's a small pattern of red diamonds that extend all the way around the sleeve. A similar pattern can be seen on the very end of the trench coat, but they are much more closer. Ashoka now wears a brown belt with a silver belt buckle around his waist. He seems to have kept his shoes from before the timeskip, however. Ashoka is also more muscular than he was before the timeskip, but not by a major amount. Gallery